User blog:Coopergang1/Outsider Championship Showdown: Full Roster Reveal
Outsiders Championship Showdown is a hypothetical fighting game consisting of characters from five different Outsider Franchises. Here, I will reveal five characters per week. PS: I am using Toro's because I am too lazy to draw them. Wave One: The Protagonists Lupus Seeing as how Lupus is the poster boy for Outsider Entertainment, it is pretty obvious that he would make it in. Gabe Lupus was a lesser known vigilante whose only abilities were great parkour and weapon skills. All of that changed when he was attacked by a werewolf, which amplified his abilities. He uses these new abilities to take on the larger threats of St. Lawrence and free it of evil. He plays as a combo-heavy character, using his signature dual pistols as well as his melee weapon varying from wooden planks to samurai swords. His transformation move is Werewolf Mode, where he turns into his werewolf form and gets one hit kills. I would compare him to Dante. Star He was another obvious choice for this game. Orphaned as a baby, Mathew Star grew up in an orphanarium. Little did he know, the Orphanarium housed a top-secret government lab hidden far beneath the school. Chosen for a secret military project due to his athletic abilities, he was tested on, and his strength and intelligence was increased. Frightened, he and another test subject attempted to break out, which ultimately led to the detonation of a flawed gas bomb, which caused certain parts of the victims brains to decompose, leaving one a twisted, ravenous shell of a man. Luckily, he found a robotic suit that protected him from the gas just in time. He now must learn to cope in a world full of zombies, and possibly worse... He plays as an equal begginer character, using melee, ranged, and fire-based attacks. His transformation move is Fire Storm, where he uses all of his fire energy at it's maximum power. I would compare him to the Coles. Garrett Bishop Yet another obvious choice. After suffering an accident and losing his memory, he was chosen for a new government project. He was assigned as an Anti-Aircraft/Pilot soldier for a new government team, the Department of Special Recruits. Their Job was to do the missions so one else even dared to do. They had to make the difficult decisions, and decide who dies, and who lives. Seven years after the creation of the DSR, a Russian Spy learned about this secret organization and spread the word to the Russian organization known as the Skulls & Crossbones. They hatched a plot that involved nuking Washington DC, killing off half of the DSR, and imprisoning the other half. Garrett was one of the imprisoned members, but soon escaped and set out to free whatever was left and take down the S&C. He would play as a mix between a ranged character and a stealth character, using pistols, rifles, grenades, and more. His transformation mode is a chopper, where he climbs in and can fly around and use the turrets. I would compare him somewhat to Isaac Clarke. Zach Growing up in the economically suffering Fort City, he had to learn how to survive the thieves and looters of his town, as well as protect his belongings. After his parents disappeared, he went to live with his Uncle Cyence, who was an ex-inventor. One day, when he was testing a new invention, he discovered the truth about the Mayor, Jack Fort. In order to stop his big evil plan, he needed help from his Uncle to build a Time machine and stop him. Unfortunately, upon doing this he inadvertently sent six inventions through time, causing a time paradox. Now he must go back in time and retrieve them, before it's too late! He would play as a power character, using weapons from nine different time periods, as well as creating things. He transformation move is Rexy the Brontosaurus, where he rides a dinosaur around and can use it to attack. I would compare him to Sir Daniel. Shirtman Mark Moolah, a young billionaire and HUGE comic book fan, was traumatized when his parents where killed by being crushed by an escape pod holding a radioactive alien, that looked similar to a Tee-Shirt. After getting bit by the spider, Mark realized that he had gained the power to gain any superhero's abilities by wearing an official shirt of them. After crafting a costume, he vowed to keep the crime out of Skyscraper City. In the brawler he would use different shirts, including'' Onomatopoeia Man, The Yellow Lamp, Mr. 'Merica, Tarantula Lad'', and more to use different attacks. His transformation move would be Over-Powered Man, a Superman parody that gives him the ability to Fly, shoot lasers, and freeze people. I guess I would compare him somewhat to Spike. Wave 2: Secondary Protagonists Lobo Jackson Lupus is Gabe's brother, and he used to be his sidekick. But after they were both arrested, and Gabe broke out without saving Jackson, he was enraged. After Lucifer took control of the town, Jackson overthrew the prison under the alias "Lobo". Using his fellow inmates as soldiers for his army, he raided a gun shop and started stealing equipment from Ethal's gang. He now leads the army known as the Convicts and occasionally fights with and against Gabe. In the brawler he would play similar to Lupus, but with more sword-based attacks. His transformation move would be werewolf mode, but it would be slightly different than Lupus'. For example, his fur is grey, and he is slower but more powerful. I would compare him to Raiden. Jonathan Sullivan Not much is known about John, but he was supposedly arrested for hijacking a car and killing several people. Whether or not this is true, the Zombie apocalypse has changed him. Somehow being immune to the gas, he can walk around without the need for a gas mask. In the brawler, he is a melee-based character who uses many different weapons to defend himself, ranging from baseball bats to weed-whackers. I would compare him to Sweet Tooth. PS, his toro makes him look way older than he actually is. In the game he's only 31, and has stubble, not a full beard. Next Reveal: Tomorrow! Category:Blog posts